


One Of Those Things

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [59]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Teasing, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Hola! Can you write one where The Gallaghers go to dinner at Olive Garden. The Milkoviches also go to Olive Garden. Mickey notices a sexy redheaded young man and they keep making eye contact and smiling. Ian excuses himself to the restroom, minutes later Mickey does the same. They furiously make out, blow jobs, lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Things

When Ian had been younger, the Gallaghers had never really had the money to go out to eat - hell, they had barely had the money to eat, period. But slowly but surely, Fiona and Lip had both gotten pretty great jobs. Ian was still waiting tables, but that wasn’t so bad. He was only nineteen, after all.

 

When Fiona finally had enough money to take them all out to dinner at the nearby olive garden, she decided to do so. Of course, Ian, Lip and even Debbie had tried to convince her to let them pay their share, but she wasn’t folding.

 

Eventually, they had all given up and packed into the car to go.

 

Right when they had ordered, another family stumbled into the restaurant, and for some reason, Ian looked up. His eyes immediately landed on what looked to be one of the younger sons. The Gallaghers kept chattering and laughing around Ian, but he tuned them out, focusing on the guy.

 

He was short. Like really short, but in a cute way. His black hair was trimmed, but there was more than enough left to tug on. Ian had subconsciously started nibbling at his bottom lip when his eyes went to the guy’s - incredibly - muscular arms.

 

Soon enough, the guy seemed to feel Ian’s stare and he looked up. Luckily, Ian was quick enough to look down into his water glass.

 

Ian tried to calm down. He got crushes way too easily, especially at times like this when he was actually kind of bored. Besides, what were the chances that this guy was gay anyway? Probably slim to none by the looks of it.

 

Five minutes, later, Ian braved a look again, only this time, he wasn’t met with the guys temple. His eyes landed right on the guys blue ones, and Ian could have sworn they were just as deep as the ocean, even all the way from across the restaurant.

 

Ian couldn’t read the look on the guys face, and it made him slightly nervous, but braver at the same time. At least the guy wasn’t scowling at him, so Ian tried a smile. A small one.

 

The guys eyebrows went up, seemingly very surprised by the simple gesture. But soon, his tongue darted out into the corner of his mouth, and Ian saw the beginning of a smirk grow onto his lips right before he looked down at his menu again.

 

Their little game went on for about twenty minutes, during which Ian had a hard time keeping from just grinning like a complete idiot. Why, he didn’t know. The guy was cute, and hot, and possibly gay, sue him.

 

Finally, Ian nodded gently towards the mensroom, and the guy seemed surprised yet again, but then gave Ian a small nod, the smirk steadily glued onto his lips.

 

”Hey, I’m just gonna…” Ian said out loud to his siblings, looking towards the restrooms.

 

”Yeah, yeah” Fiona nodded, and Ian walked as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.

 

When he made it into the bathroom, he quickly looked under the couple of stalls to make sure nobody was in there, and then he leaned against the row of sinks, waiting to the guy. Fuck, he hoped he hadn’t gotten all of the signals wrong.

 

That would be incredibly unfortunate since he could already feel his cock start to harden ever so slightly at the thought of having him. And no, Ian hadn’t read the signals wrong, because within five minutes, the guy came in through the door, quickly turning the lock before walking up to Ian and crashing their lips together.

 

The kiss was full of saliva, teeth and passion, and Ian had never been more grateful for skipping the small talk bullshit and getting straight to fucking. His stomach started stirring violently as the tugged on the hair at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss further.

 

Ian hummed, licking along the roof of his mouth and letting his hands drift down to his ass, squeezing it roughly, making the guy groan.

 

”Name?” Ian breathed in between kisses. He didn’t know why it felt important, but it did. Maybe because he didn’t want to be yelling out ’ _Hot random guy_ ’ in approximately ten minutes.

 

”Mickey” The guy mumbled, reaching down in between them to squeeze Ian’s quickly growing bulge, coaxing Ian to knead his ass even harder, pressing them closer together to create some friction. ”You?” He asked into Ian’s mouth then.

 

”Ian” Mickey hummed, and that was it. They were done talking.

 

Ian spun Mickey around, pressing him against the row of sinks, taking control of the kiss. There wasn’t much Mickey could do as Ian completely devoured his mouth, not that he would ever dream of it.

 

Soon, Ian pulled away from the kiss and moved his lips to Mickey’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin teasingly. Mickey closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little bit, giving Ian better access.

 

When Ian sank to his knees, Mickey couldn’t help but open his eyes again, looking down at the man.Their eyes connected. Ian’s pupils were blown, yet somehow the green eyes showed playfulness, and he big his teeth into his bottom lip.

 

Mickey swallowed as Ian ran his tongue over the jean fabric covering his by now aching cock.

 

”Fuck” Mickey couldn’t help but sigh, because even though it was so soft, and so many layers away from his skin, he fucking felt it all throughout his body, just like that damn kiss. Ian hummed and undid his jeans quickly, pushing them down past his ass.

 

Mickey sighed as his erection was relieved of the pressure of his clothes. Ian couldn’t help but notice how Mickey’s cock perfectly matched the rest of him. Not too long, but big and compact in a whole other way.

 

His mouth watered as his eyes fell onto the pink tip, already leaking a small amount of precome.

 

”Gonna make you feel so good” Ian whispered right as he leaned forwards and licked the liquid off, getting a taste of what was to come. Mickey moaned at the raspy sound of his voice, tilting his head back, looking up at the ceiling as Ian licked a stripe across the tip of his cock once again, teasing him further, driving his closer and closer to absolute insanity, because fuck, this guy already seemed to be good at what he was doing.

 

Finally, Ian placed his hands onto Mickey’s hips, under his shirt, and closed his lips around his cock. Ian smirked a little bit as good as he could when he heard Mickey groan as the hot heat of his mouth.

 

He bobbed his head a couple of times, not taking Mickey further than half way, not because he couldn’t, but because he just felt like teasing him even a little bit more. Normally, this would be where he added a hand, stroking the cock in front of him at the same time as his mouth worked him.

 

He didn’t, though. His hands stayed firmly pressed against Mickey’s sides, because yes, he was showing off, okay? Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip, completely unable to form a coherent thought past ’ _Fuck yes_ ’.

 

One of his hands flew up to Ian’s hair when he started deepthroating him, tugging at it, urging him on.

 

”Fuck - ” Mickey cut himself off with a loud groan. ”Fucking good at that”

 

Ian hummed, the bobbing stopping for a second as he stayed with his lips just wrapped around the tip of Mickey’s cock, blinking up at him as his tongue worked over the slit, making Mickey buck into his mouth as much as he tried to keep himself from it.

 

Mickey’s head was still tilted up, eyes clenched closed in pleasure as he tugged even more violently at Ian’s hair, making the redhead let out a moan without really meaning to. He just really fucking loved it when guys pulled his hair.

 

Ian started bobbing his head up and down Mickey’s shaft again, hollowing his cheeks as his eyes focused on his neck, the subtle vein popping out as the pleasure seemed to take over his body.

 

”Yes!” Mickey started rocking more into Ian’s mouth, and Ian took it, humming when his cock hit the back of his throat. ”Fucking yes, you’re - fuck” Mickey babbled, as Ian kept working him, actually enjoying this more than he had ever enjoyed receiving in his life.

 

Mickey’s actions. His words, his sounds, his movements, the exact way his hand was grabbing Ian’s hair, for some reason, he wanted to remember it. All of it. Mickey felt the tension start to build in his balls as he started fully thrusting his hips, fucking Ian’s mouth.

 

Ian just hummed around his cock, enjoying it for a second. But right when Mickey was about to shoot, he pulled off, wiping his mouth free from some of the spit and precome. Mickey let out a groan that lasted a good five seconds.

 

”What the fuck, man?!” Ian just grinned, easing himself up and undoing his pants.

 

”Bend over” Mickey’s cock stirred even a little bit more at how dark his voice was now, laced with pleasure and need. Lust.

 

Mickey couldn’t do anything else other than obey, so he turned around quickly, bending over the row of sinks. Ian reached for the lube he always kept in his pants just in case - it was second nature by now - and then he pushed Mickey’s pants down a little bit further, revealing that perfect ass that Ian had only felt.

 

”Holy fuck” Ian breathed, and Mickey all but growled.

 

”Fucking get on with it. Already close”

 

”Sorry” Ian mumbled, stepping a little bit closer and separating his cheeks, circling his puckered rim with his slicked up middle finger.

 

Mickey’s eyes fell closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip again as Ian finally eased the finger inside of him.

 

”Fuck” The sound slipping out of Mickey’s mouth was barely audible, but Ian heard it, and he could feel his own cock start to leak even a little bit more as he saw the pleasure on Mickey’s relaxed face.

 

Ian only fucked him with his middle finger for a few seconds before he carefully added a second one. He had a feeling neither of them would be able to wait much longer. Mickey started rocking backwards a little bit, silently asking for more, but instead of adding a third, Ian started scissoring the two fingers, figuring this would get him nice and stretched faster.

 

Small groans and moans escaped Mickey’s mouth as Ian prepared him, and Ian’s head all but rung at how fucking perfectly his ass clenched around his fingers. He could only imagine how mind blowing it would be once it was his cock.

 

”Please” The word was so low and blended with other sounds that Ian just barely could make it out, but he caught it.

 

”Sure you’re good?”

 

Mickey just groaned in response, nodding, and Ian eased the fingers out, lazily wiping them free of lube on his own jeans, in lack of something else to use. Then he pushed his jeans down a little bit along with his boxers, sighing when his cock was free of the pressure.

 

He quickly found the condom and rolled it onto himself before getting whatever lube was left in the packet, slicking himself up. Mickey’s eyes closed when Ian took a step forwards again, slipping his hands under his shirt, placing them onto his waist.

 

A shiver went up Mickey’s spine at the touch, and he let out a small noise when Ian’s cock teased his stretched hole. Mickey was just about to curse at Ian for taking so fucking long when he thrusted in, hard, and without warning.

 

”Oh, fuck!” Mickey yelped, and Ian let out a groan as he felt his muscles clench around his cock. He stayed buried inside of him, not moving for a few seconds, to make sure they both had the time to adjust properly.

 

Mickey dipped his head, eyes clenched shut in extreme pleasure as Ian’s - fucking huge, he realized now - cock pulsed inside of him. The red hot heat was so intense already, that Mickey would be surprised if he didn’t end up passing out.

 

”Fucking tight” Ian spoke lowly, his breath fanning over the back of Mickey’s neck. ”Hey… look up” Mickey frowned, but did as he was told, using all of his strength to lift his head and look in the mirror.

 

Their eyes connected through it, and Ian smirked at him.

 

”Look how fucking hot you are” Mickey’s eyes flickered from himself to Ian and back again.

 

And yeah, even though they were wearing clothes, and Mickey couldn’t see what was going on below the waist, they were hot. Ian was bent over Mickey, lips dangerously close to his ear.

 

Their necks were flushed, and - Mickey’s thought process disappeared right then and there because Ian tightened his grip on Mickey’s waist and pulled himself out before thrusting back in again, even harder this time.

 

”Fuck, Ian” Mickey cursed, unable to keep his head up any longer. Ian was fucking him way too thoroughly. Ian rolled his hips at a fast pace, slamming into Mickey, and Mickey couldn’t do anything but just fucking take it.

 

Not that he would have it any other way. Ian’s head was completely clouded, shut off except for the way in which Mickey’s ass clenched around his cock like nobody elses ever really had before. It was so fucking perfect.

 

Mickey’s head dipped, knuckles turning white as he held onto the row of sinks, a string of curses and praises tumbling out of his mouth. Ian heard the faint _slap slap slap_ of their skin colliding, and he kept fucking into Mickey as he slipped his arm around his waist, steadying him further as his now free hand went up to the black hair, tugging on it.

 

Mickey groaned even louder at the tingling sensation in his scalp. Having his hair pulled while being fucked completely senseless had to be one of his favorite things in the world. Ian pulled even tighter, forcing Mickey’s neck backwards, and just out of curiosity, Mickey opened his eyes.

 

They looked fucking hot as they moved together. Ian’s eyes were focused in between them, watching his cock disappear into Mickey’s ass over and over again, and his arm squeezed Mickey’s waist tightly.

 

Soon, Ian looked up, and their eyes locked through the mirror for a second before Ian forced Mickey up even further, pressing his back against his own chest, burying his head in his sweaty neck.

 

”Fucking close”

 

Mickey felt more than heard the words mumbled against his skin, but he couldn’t help but hum in agreement. Ian started fucking into Mickey even more violently, and then, without much warning, they came simultaneously, Ian staying completely buried inside of Mickey.

 

Mickey’s head was completely spinning as he shot his load onto the row of sinks.

 

When they were done, Mickey collapsed against them, using all of his strength to hold himself up so that he didn’t fall down onto the floor. His legs were all but rubber at this point.

 

Ian’s hands ended up next to Mickey’s caging him in as they caught their breath.

 

”Holy fuck” Ian was the first one to speak, and Mickey hummed as he eased his cock out of him, quickly discarding of the condom in the trashcan.

 

Mickey sighed deeply, gathering up enough strength to turn around and pull his pants pack up, watching Ian to the same. Their eyes connected, and Ian’s couldn’t help but flicker down to Mickey’s lips.

 

”So, um…” Ian started. Man, he always hated this part of a random hookup. ”Was this just one of those things or do you want to meet up again?” God knows Ian wanted to meet up again. And again. And again.

 

Mickey just smirked slightly and reached a hand forwards, fisting Ian’s shirt, pulling him closer. Ian mirrored the look on Mickey’s face and covered his lips with his own.

 

This kiss was more gentle, more meaningful, and immediately, it was clear. No, this wasn’t just a hookup, or ’ _just one of those things_ ’.

 

This was so much more.


End file.
